The Power of the Crests
by Ace Hart Hunter
Summary: Why were the destined chosen the way they were? Did it actually have anything to do with them? Pre01. Please R&R! Oneshot COMPLETE!


Disclaimer; I do not own digimon or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this. However the plot and the characters I created are MINE! All mine!

The Powers Of The Crests 

Chiyamiki darted around searching for the soul he had chosen to attach to. He was almost full grown now, and if he didn't find a soul by the time he completely matured he would simply fade out of existence. Chiyamiki saw a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

"Nouratachi wait for me!" He called happy to see a friend.

She stopped impatiently. Her tiny wings continued to beat rapidly.

"What's the rush Nour?" Chi asked curiously.

"Can't you tell?" She asked spreading her arms.

Chi gulped, her glow had almost vanished. If she didn't find a host before light faded she would too; out of existence. Nour stared back at Chi; his bright orange glow had almost faded as well.

"Why aren't you rushing too? You'll fade any day now and you know it!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I know, relax. I already found a host, I just wanted to spend some more time with you out here." Chi explained to calm his friend "What's if it's lonely on the inside?"

"But Chi, I haven't found a host yet! Can you help me?" She begged.

"Of course, maybe we'll meet up with some old friends on the way. I'll take you to the neighborhood where I found my host, there were lots of children there."

Chiyamiki and Nouratachi headed towards Heighten View Terrace. On the way they found a familiar flash of white. Kijydo joined up with them. He had just found a host yesterday but wanted one last night to party with his friends. They also saw a flash of maroon and found a new Dyej named Mizrouko, he had too already found a host, and was ecstatic to have some company for his final night of freedom. They immediately recognized a green flash as their long time friend Kawami. They saw a flash of pink and met a younger Dyej by the name Kyarhami. A few minutes later they found another young Dyej who glowed a bright yellow and who introduced himself as Kershi.

"Well we've certainly collected quite a gathering but I still haven't found a host!" Nouratachi exclaimed in a panic.

"Let's head for the park; lots of children will be there with their families." Kawami suggested.

The seven Dyej zoomed towards the park so fast that they left glowing trails behind them.

When they arrived they searched through the park for a little girl to suit Nouratachi. Kyarhami and Kershi searched for hosts too they only had a few days left before they would begin to fade as well.

There was a large gathering at one end of the park; it looked like a BBQ. There was a large crowd of children near a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game.

"There's the kid I chose!" Kijydo exclaimed pointing a taller boy with glasses and blue hair.

"There's my host too!" Kawami squealed pointing to a little girl in a pink dress.

"My kid too!" Mizrouko said pointing to a short boy with spiky red hair.

"There's the kid I chose too!" Chiyamiki shouted pointing towards a little boy with wild brown hair and goggles too big for his head.

There was a tiny little girl standing next to the goggle boy with short brown hair.

"She's perfect!" Kyarhami squealed excitedly.

Nouratachi zoomed in for a closer look at a little girl with bright orange hair wearing a blue helmet. She was talking with the goggle boy and the little girl beside him. She flew up in the air and did a loop-de-loop.

"I've found her! Wahoo!" She screamed and all of her friends old and new cheered.

From her higher position above the crowd she could see an electric blue light that could only be a Dyej examining a little boy with spiky blond hair standing off to the side a little bit.

"Hey guys there's another Dyej over there!" Nour called to her amigos.

All seven of them headed toward the electric blue Dyej.

"Hi "Chi called out "My name's Chiyamiki, what's yours?"

The new Dyej almost jumped out of his skin. He looked like he was gonna fall out of the air.

"What's your name?" Kershi repeated.

"Dyashiota, I was just looking for a host, you too?" He inquired nervously.

"Yeah," Everyone replied at once.

"I think I found the perfect kid." Dyashiota added.

"Yeah, everyone but Kershi has found one." Kijydo pointed out.

Kershi floated, staring at a little boy with a messy blond hair and a strange blue and green hat. Suddenly something inside of him clicked; this was the perfect host for him.

"I found him!" He yelled ecstatically."

"I stand corrected." Kijydo pointed out.

The eight friends stared around at each other in silence for a moment, this was their last moment of freedom, until their hosts died when they would be expelled and forced to choose a new host.

"Do you think it'll be lonely in there?" Mizrouko asked sullenly.

Dyash laughed *Of course not silly!*

He hadn't moved his lips at all. He had spoken telepathically to each of them.

"How'd you do that?" Kyarhami asked excitedly.

*You just concentrate and send your thoughts to the Dyej you want to.* Dyashiota explained.

The Dyej practiced for a while. Soon though the children were beginning to get sleepy, and it was impossible to inhabit a human host if they were sleeping.

"Who wants to go first?" Chi asked nervously.

"I will." Dyash replied after a moment.

He zoomed toward the little boy he had chosen. He went a few inches from the child's back and just before he entered he turned back to his friends and winked at them. Kijydo gasped as the last traces of Dyash dissolved into the little boy who collapsed to his knees coughing.

"Is that gonna happen to all the children we chose?" Kawami asked anxiously; she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"No," Kijydo replied heavily. "That poor kid; I just realized Dyashiota was part Darc. When he winked up at us his glow turned black for a fraction of a second."

"So what'll happen to the little boy?" Chi asked nervously.

"I don't know; Dyash seemed like a nice guy. Better than most half-breeds I've met. It depends on the kid and how long he can fight off the Darc part of his soul." Ki answered sadly.

The little boy Kershi had claimed ran to the kid who had started coughing.

"Onii-san are you okay?" He asked curiously.

So they're brothers Kershi thought to himself at least I'll be able to keep an eye on that half-breed. I hope that little boy will be okay.

The other Dyej were still talking. They seemed nervous; it was no wonder considering they would begin to fade in a few moments. Kershi and Kyarhami were the only ones not panicking yet; they still had a few days before they would fade into nothingness.

"So who's going next?" Kyarhami asked pointedly.

"I am." Kijydo replied confidently.

Ki zoomed toward the little boy he had chosen. He fluttered behind the kid for a few moments, waved goodbye to his friends and simply melted into the child. The boy froze for a moment. 

An older man came up to him "Are you alright son?"

"Yeah, dad I'm fine, no worries." He replied snapping out of it.

He sneezed loudly.

"Just allergies?" His father asked.

"Yeah." He replied rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

The Dyej stared at one another again; the unasked question hanging in the air.

"I'll go next." Mizrouko stated before he headed for the little red haired boy and dissolved into him.

"My turn." Kawami voiced.

She headed for the little girl in pink weeping; she would miss flying with her friends every night so much. The idea of spending eternity alone in a cramped space without the ability to fly was terrifying, but so was fading into oblivion. She melted into the girl with a last wave to her friends.

The remaining Dyej eyed each other sadly, they'd never see each other again.

"I guess I'll go now." Kershi stated.

"But you still have time left!" Nour objected as Kershi flew towards the little boy with the green helmet.

"I may never find this kid again." He replied before dissolving into the child.

Kyarhami, Nouratachi, and Chiyamiki gazed at each other anxiously. It was their last night of freedom for at least half of a century.

Kyar sighed "I'll go."

"But you still have time left too!" Chi protested.

"You'll both be gone in a few moments; what's the point of being free if you're all alone?" She asked. 

Kyarhami's last thoughts before melting into the girl were I'm glad they didn't notice that I was a half-breed too. 

The two long time friends stared at each other for a long time before Nour sighed in a combination of relief and sadness.

"It's my turn." Nour whispered flying slowly towards the little girl.

A few seconds before she dissolved, Chi called to her "Keep in touch!"

Her last thought while still in the outside world was I can't believe that even Chi didn't know that I was part Darc. 

Chi was the only one left now. He gazed at the child he had chosen. He hoped nothing went wrong with his entry. The sprite who had raised him had told Chi stories of Dyej who tried to force their ways into hosts that were compatible. The results were horrible. The Dyej who failed would either fade away into nothingness, or explode if they continued to try and force their way in.

A few times Chi had wished to be a Darc or a half-breed. They didn't have to find hosts, or worry about fading away. It was true that an adult half-breed without a host could only, truly live a half-life.

Chi flew high into the air, did a loop-de-loop, a barrel roll, and a back somersault before dive-bombing toward the little boy. His last thoughts before he melted away were This is the start of a new adventure.

***

A few hours later eight children watched as a giant parrot and a dinosaur fought outside their windows.

Through the children's eyes eight tiny beings watched in astonishment as eight beams of light shot down towards them...attracted by their magic.

***

A few hours later, on the other side of the city an electric pink half-breed named Gogenchi examined a little boy doing things he shouldn't be. He's perfect Gogen thought to himself. The pink half-breed flew through the window and dissolved into the little boy's soul. 

Author's Note:

I wrote this fanfic to explain how and why the digidestined were chosen the way they were, and to explain how the crests were chosen and powered. I used the half-breeds to explain why Sora and Matt ended up in Darc caves, and why Kari and Ken ended up in the Darc ocean. If you didn't guess Ken was the little boy across town and he was playing with his brother's toys.

Please Review this! This is only my second posted fic! And I really want some responses! Praise! Criticism! Even Flames!

Anything I'm begging. Puh-leze review this!

P.S: If you recognize this story it is because it was originally posted at mediaminer.org under the pen name Digimon Dreamer…..That was my alter ego! I didn't steal this!

Thank you

Please R&R


End file.
